The present invention relates to a tire-chain assembly. More particularly this invention concerns a tire chain assembly adapted to be mounted on a ground engaging wheel of a motor vehicle.
It is known in the prior art to provide the wheels of a vehicle with so-called snow tires for maximum traction under snowy or icy conditions. Mounting and subsequent clamping of the tire chains are extremely onerous tasks, almost invariably complicated by the fact that it is done under snowy and cold conditions.
Various tire-chain assemblies with different clamping arrangements have been designed which were intended to simplify the mounting operation. No such clamping arrangement has ever in practice proven itself by being relatively easy to secure the tire-chain assembly on the wheel, yet at the same time of low cost and long service life.